With the advanced computing technologies available today, more and more people demand instant access to data and other information. Further, since such a vast amount of data is readily available, people tend to become more inquisitive and search for information on a large variety of topics and/or locations. At times, the desire and/or need for information can be overwhelming and, due to time constraints, commitments, and other limitations (e.g., putting a task off and forgetting about it), people might not have time to perform all the research or obtain all the desired information.
Many people utilize avatars as a way to express a computer generated representation of themselves or as their alter ego. The avatar can be represented as a two-dimensional icon (e.g., picture) or a three-dimensional model. Generally, avatars are constructed to represent a friend or assistant who can interact with the user or an environment of the user as a distinct entity in relation to the perspective of that user. However, today's avatars are arbitrarily discussed or implemented as distinct third-person entities. Once implemented these avatars generally do nothing more than visually represent an entity.